dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcee
Arcee (アーシー, Āshī) is former scout on Cybertron before the Great Exodus, yet one of the least-imposing of the Autobots, but she's also Optimus's most reliable soldier, his go-to gal when he needs someone he can count on. Whatever she may lacks in, she more than makes up for any in force of personality. She is tough as nails at all times, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of deactivation, not afraid to bend the rules every now and then, and seemingly never, ever scared. She is nicknamed as Cee (シー, Shī) to and/or by her chums. And while that is largely true, and makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent (especially in melee combat, her specialty), that force of will is also a bit of a front. The loss of her partners, had immediately shooken her straight to her core, leading her towards a path of going it alone and tried to push everyone away. Slowly, but surely, Arcee is coming around again and facing her past demons. Meeting with Humans and witnessing their bravery and ingenuity even when in mortal peril is growing on her and realized the importance of teamwork. Who knows. She might even find one that can a good partner. While she is very tender and true to her friends, Arcee is an excellent warrior, being a melee expert and will not hesitate to fight enemies herself. However unfortunately, at the same time, she is one of the toughest and deadliest warriors the Autobots have. She has a violent hatred for the Decepticons with all her heart, and deals them brutally every time she meets anyone. Optimus Prime is very worried about this, and tries never to leave her alone with the Decepticon prisoners. She has been through a lot and has been down many times. Airachnid may be the only bot who Arcee fears the most. Despite her fear, Arcee can take Airachnid head on. Arcee proves her metal in combat and she is very skilled. With her accuracy with a blaster and skill with a blade, Arcee is Sarah Connor with wheels. "It is the external wounds which heal the quickest." :—Optimus Prime comforting Arcee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sumalee Montano (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Sonia Mazza (Italian), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Seon Lee (Korean), Martina Treger (German), Susa Saukko (Finnish), Rosa Campillo (Spain-Spanish), Rosalba Sotelo (Latin American Spanish), Márcia Regina (Brazilian Portuguese) Robot Mode In her robot mode, Arcee has small wings and a tire in her back. She has a built in bikini bottom, where her stomach is exposed in the middle of her body. She has two gold color ridges along her face and hands. She has a small red colored circle on her head's helmet, which is there at most times. Vehicle Mode She transforms into a Cybertronian Hoverbike, when arriving to Earth, she adapts the vehicle mode of a blue Japanese Superbike. In her vehicle mode, Arcee has a hologram named Sadie, who she rarely uses. Attributes: Gallery File:Arcee_Tom-stockwell-vehicle.png|Arcee's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Arcee is one of Optimus' right hand soldiers, and very skilled in combat. When Arcee was trapped in the Arctic with Optimus, she suggested that they play a game called "who screwed things up back at base." This indicates that she knows how to make the most out of situations. When they were close to dying, Arcee placed her hand on Optimus' hand. This also shows that she can be very warm hearted and sweet at times. Arcee indicates to always take point, even though she seems to be the third wheel at times. Besides her sweet side, Arcee can go head on in combat. When Starscream was about to terminate her, Arcee swung her blade on her arm at him so many times. Arcee came inside Shockwave's Lab and attacked the Vehicons. She kicked, punched and killed them without hesitation. This shows that Arcee is a true warrior inside and out. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans North **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Airachnid Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle **Airachnid *Insecticons *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture *Unicron *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Fembots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Spies